Willy the Penguin
Not to be confused with William the Penguin or Willie Watt William Jay Penguin known to most people as Willy or to his friends, Will, (1997-) is an Adelie penguin who currently resides on Club Penguin island. High Penguins hail him as one of their own, (as he is a quarter High Penguin) The Wielder of The Blade of Light, and the aide to "one of the greatest heroes of all time". To most others, however, he's known for being a "silly sidekick". Willy is the youngest out of his siblings and friends, currently attends school, is cousins with Screwball86, and has several alter-egos. He often travels with his best friend and mentor, Kwiksilver, has had several important roles in major events and wars, and is very optimistic and carefree. Willy's Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rev6WyRQpX8&feature=related Background Early Life Born to William and Connie Penguin, Willy was named "William" after his father and grandfather and "Jay" after "some cartoonist". Willy was born in Penguville on August 21, 1997, and he was the youngest out his siblings. He was also given his green cap, as a "birth gift". For the most part, they ignored him, but never abused him, as he was "just a little shrimp". Willy progressed academically faster than his peers and siblings, which led him to be labeled a "nerd". However, even though Willy did well, he wasn't fond of it. He was also mocked for being very imaginative, as he often played games with himself that included space travel and adventurer, as well as flying, which he was finally able to to, after launching himself out of a cannon. As a result, he had very little to no friends as a chick. Even so, he sought out that portion of life with happiness and optimism. Older life and zoo escapades When he grew older, when he was about 10, his parents told him about Club Penguin, where he could be free to be himself. A year later, he left to go live by himself, but not first without a parting gift, a toilet plunger. Willy gladly accepted it. His parents had already given him a green cap on the day he was born, which now fit him, and a black hoodie, which had been given to him on his eighth birthday. (Don't worry, he washes them) When he got to Club Penguin, he spent about two years there, before getting bored. He decided to get his cousin Screwball86, and then they set off for uncharted waters. The two finally made it to land, after several mishaps and long hours of swimming. They washed up on shore, and when Willy and Screwball awoke, they were in some sort of enclosure. After a few days, and talking to locals, Willy found out it was a penguin habitat at something called a "zoo". Screwball then immediately wanted his freedom back, as he he had heard horrors of zoos. Willy and his cousin then decided to hatch an escape plan. But before they could exucate their plan, the zoo-keepers replaced the two with dancing penguins, (which the two relatives had done already, but apparently weren't good enough) and the two were dumped back into the ocean. But before they headed back, a seagull told Willy that the place they were at was a place called "North America". Willy thanked him and caught up with Screwball. Adventuring Upon returning, Willy settled back down, and met some famous penguins too. Among those penguins were Ninjinian, Explorer, Tails6000 and his not so famous future mentor, Kwiksilver. However, when Willy DID meet them, he was not accepted into "their social status", due to Willy being an oddball. Willy, feeling excluded, was often be-sided by loneliness, dropped his happy-go-lucky attitude, but was still not accepted. Kwiksilver, however, took a particular liking to Willy, and had him become his traveling partner, and later apprentice. However, Willy did prove his worthiness during the For Great Justice saga, as he fought bravely on the battlefield and helped take down Nightmare, Malcur, and Virus as well as help his mentor, Kwiksilver save the Holy Wikia from deletion. Afterwards, Willy became a well-liked and respected penguin. He also took in Kwiksilver's "son" Christopher. He also adopted a von Injoface puffle. Current Life Willy, currently, is friends with practically everybody, despite being a social outcast years before. He is also Kwiksilver's apprentice and best friend. He's also recorded a few singles with DJ Crow, but only just for fun. Willy has also had many adventures, which include inter-dimensional, out of country, and cross-country. He's also trying to date his longtime crush, Basil. Life as a protege and rollback As a rollback-''' Willy is still an apprentice rollback, but tries his very best at doing what he's supposed to do. Often, at the end of the day, he's panting, because he often skips through breaks. He has lighten up with it a little though. He gives 110% to his rollback job, though he is content with it, he wonders if he'll ever become a sysop. 'As a Protege-' Willy is now traveling with his mentor and best friend, Kwiksilver. They often go to other universes, and travel throughout Antarctica. Willy enjoys it, and hopes to do it for a long time. Appearance Willy's feathers are light blue, and he usually wears his black hoodie and his green baseball cap. He has also been shown to wear a pair of underpants. Involvement Willy is currently Kwiksilver's successor, and attends Penguin Academy by flying himself there. He is also works as a janitor there after meeting the requirements. He is also a qualified pilot and has attended flight school. Along with that, he is a failed politician and also draws as a hobby. He also journals his adventures with Kwiksilver and plans to write his biography. Willy has also worked as coffee shops around Antarctica. Willy also has a lot involved in singing singles. Mostly rap & rock, along with a mix of alternative. He has sung a few singles with DJ Crow & Cadence, and is planning more. Weegee Willy holds the distinctive and awe-inspiring honor of being 100% immune to Weegee. As common knowledge preaches, See Weegee, Become Weegee. This is not so with Willy. Weegee can stare at Willy all he wants, but Willy simply will not become a Weegee. No one knows how or why he is immune, since the only other beings with such a blessing are the Board of Fiction, an all-powerful group of penguins that could defeat the Masters of the Universe. Therefore, Willy's super anti-Weegee power truly makes him one-of-a-kind. No other creature outside of the Board can look at Weegee and remain as themselves to tell the tale. This has, in the past, proved unbelivably vital to saving the world. Trivia * He is a HUGE klutz. Everybody in Club Penguin knows this. * Willy breaks the Forth Wall a lot, but doesn't realize it. * He almost destroyed the USA. TWICE. * He hatched on August 21, and just 5 minutes into it, too. * He is told constantly that Ninjinian is The Cookie Master. Willy is still suspicious about the whole thing. * He wields the Blade of Light, and when holding it, turns into Blade Willy. * Willy keeps his beliefs very out in the open, and there a lot of penguins who know about it. * He also has a huge scar on his back from a incident when he was a chick. * He is one 128th High Penguin, due to his great-great-great-great-great grandfather, William the Penguin being one. * He has a crush on Rosie the Penguin. * Despite being well-known hero, Willy prefers living a normal life, although he does typically enjoy being well-liked and respected. * He is immune to Weegee! (Being immune to that is very rare) * He weilds a Keysaber. * His middle name, Jay, is derived from American cartoonist Jay Ward, who created such cartoons like Rocky and Bullwinkle. * He wears a pair of tightey-whiteys (and occasionally boxers). * Willy doesn't often use guns, but uses martial arts to defend himself. Quotes * What the bacon? * Periwinkle cheese curds! * I have no idea what you, him, or '''I am talking about. * My life is really weird. * I have baby powder in my underpants! * Sweet Waffle! * I barely have any quotes! * And they call ME the weird one. * I only trust three people. Me, myself, and I. Is that a problem? * I'm wearing a tuxedo! Oh wait, I'm a penguin! Look at that! * (Looks at Club Penguin Fanon Wiki homepage) Willy: Wait, Club Penguin isn't real?! OH NOS! I'm a work of FICTION! (Turns to audience) Crud. *I'm all out of quotes. Good Day! I said Good Day! * Why can't I ever have a normal day? Alter Egos Just like Explorer has modes, Willy has alter egos. Here are some of them. * Ice Guy-- It's his first alter-ego, can shoot ice from the his wings to freeze people. * Peanut Butter Man-- Became this when fighting against his X-Antibody, Jelly the PenguinX. Generally, has the power to control Peanut Butter. * Masked Hero of CP (or just Masked Hero)-- Became this when he fought off the Magma Puffle when he attacked Club Penguin. (He was wearing a mask, just so he'd look cool). * Police Man Willy-- When Willy dons a mustache, a police cap and suit, he stops all robbers from robbing the pizza parlor. (Or anywhere else for that matter). * Detective Willy-- Something Willy likes to be, but somehow, always messes up in the end. * Chef Willy-- Willy dons a white chef's hat, red apron, and black mustache. In this alter-ego, his favorite dish becomes Pizza Pie. He tends to throw the pizza at the customers when they complain they've been waiting too long. * Secret Agent Willy-- Becomes a Top Class Agent, and he's actually a really good agent in this alter-ego. * Crazy Banana Boat Man-- Willy becomes crazy, always shouting out nonsense; such as WHERE IS MY TOAST WITH MY BRIDGE IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER?! So really, he just goes insane. He also dons a banana suit. * Soldier Willy '''-- Hasn't been seen since the For Great Justice Saga. Willy puts on an army outfit and has loaded Banana Blasters and other non-fatal weaponary. * '''Avaitor Willy-- A recent alter-ego. He dons an avaitor coat, goggles, hat, and scarf. He also has incredible flying skills. He perfers flying a Bi-Plane in this personea. * Oceanrock-- This alter-ego was accessed from Will's mind after bumping his head. Unlike his other alter-egos, Willy has used it for both good and evil. * Pirate Willy-- An older alter-ego. Hasn't been around since Captain Jack Penguin turned him down for the 8th time. Family and Puffles Family Members: * Mother: Connie H. Penguin (née Richards) * Father: William Q. Penguin * Eldest Brother: Tyler * Second Eldest Brother: Thomas * Eldest Sister: Ashley * Grandfather: William L. Penguin * Grandmother: Rosemary S. Pretzel * (Future) Protege: Christopher * (Future) Nephew: Frozen Puffles: * Green Puffle: Stan * Yellow Puffle: Banana * Injoface Puffle: Matthew Jobs * Barista: He has also worked in coffee shops. * Pilot: Willy is an accomplished pilot and is somewhat of a colleague of Sancho Monte Captio * Student: He is also a student at Penguin Academy. He goes there once a week. * Janitor: In addition to being a student at Penguin Academy, he has become a janitor there. * Artists: Willy also sings a few singles in the Big Music Co. industry. * Artist: He also draws for a past-time. (It's not really a job) Gallery janitorwilly.png|Willy as a janitor willdo.png|Willy portraying Frodo. What do you get? Willdo willywiththepesident.png|Who really knows? SoilderWilly.png|Willy as Soldier Willy. File:Apprenticewilly.png|Willy as Berundugus' apprentice File:Poolwilly.png|Willy as Oceanrock File:Willy's_ID.png|Willy's Bureau of Fiction ID Card File:Halloweenwilly.png|Willy in his Halloween Costume File:Apperinticewilly.png|Willy, from his disturbing dream File:Aviatorwilly.png|Willy as his snazzy aviator alter-ego File:Chefwilly.png|Willy as his pizza pie loving alter ego See Also * Kwiksilver * Screwball86 * Willy's Displeasing Choice * Rosie the Penguin Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Ninjas Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Xtreme Racers Category:Pilots Category:heroes